


Unfortunate Timing

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Proposals, bilateral diplomacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark reads a draft of a treaty out loud at a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate Timing

**Author's Note:**

> originally written [here](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/10456.html?thread=22512856#t22512856) for [this kink meme prompt](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/10530.html?thread=15107874#t15107874) and not kindexed yet.
> 
> I did some editing of the dialogue to US-Southern up the Nordics a bit, in order to be more in line with my interpretation of their accents in Japanese.

_Have you got a pair of net-cutters on you?_ Norway scribbles on a piece of paper and slides it over to Iceland.

Iceland squints at the paper, looks at the ceiling, writes something below Norway’s question, and slides the paper back over.

_No._

_I saw you using one earlier._

Iceland flushes a little. _That was Japan’s._

 _The grip didn’t look enough like –_ and Norway stops writing to look up at the podium, where the comforting monotony of America’s chatter has been cut off in favor of what can only be –

“So, um, this is Denmark,” Denmark says, and he scratches at the back of his head. “I think I know most of you? Anyway, so America’s doing me this favour, see. I just kind of wanted to say that I’ve been talking to some people, and I might have this preliminary draft of a unification treaty that I thought I oughta make public.”

Norway’s heart stops. A unification treaty? With who? That’s serious – how did Norway not know?

…why didn’t Denmark tell him?

America, standing at Denmark’s side, is grinning. “You want me to read it?” he asks.

“No,” Denmark says, “I’ll do it myself. I said, it’s a preliminary draft, so.” He glances down the rows of Nations there, his face oddly pale, and lowers his eyes to the first page of the document in his hands.

 _“Although any nation may claim independence, it still remains dependent on the Nations around it, and on its allies nearby and across the globe. It is with this awareness in mind that the Kingdom of Denmark offers the following treaty of alliance and unification to the Kingdom of Norway.”_ He takes a breath, as though to continue on to the articles of the treaty.

“Good a' you to ask for my consent in advance,” Norway drawls, setting his hands on the table and standing, pushing his chair back as he does. The chair legs grind against the floor in the sudden silence. “Need I remind you what I did to the last person who claimed marriage to me without my consent?”

Sweden, on his left, hunkers down in his seat.

“Uh,” Denmark says, “no?”

“Good.” He holds out a hand. “I was not given a copy of th' document in advance.”

“Woulda ruined the surprise,” Denmark mumbles into the paper.

“Then give me yours.”

Denmark looks lost, but is saved by America grabbing the booklet from his hands and passing it down the table. It takes a couple of minutes to get to Norway, who holds it up and reads the first page. Twice. In the almost-silence, Liechtenstein whispers something that makes Hungary start giggling into her hand but which Norway doesn’t hear. He’s obscurely grateful for that.

“I will consider it,” Norway says. “Obviously I have to submit it to my Parliament and King.”

“Didn't think so,” Denmark mumbles, in the direction of his shoes, then, “Wait, what?”

“Many of the trade requirements you imply are outta the question, since your finances and trade regulations are bound too strongly to the European Union. And of course, the petroleum profits remaining with me is non-negotiable. But I don’t see why it couldn’t work otherwise.”

Denmark is back to scratching his head, but with both hands this time, and he’s grinning like battleaxes have just been declared the foremost military tool ever invented. “You mean – ”

“I mean you’re an idiot for not askin' me in bilateral negotiations first,” Norway says.


End file.
